better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Oni Mask of Vengeance
The Oni Mask of Vengeance is one of the three Oni Masks. When worn, it will turn the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms. After the destructions of the Oni Masks of Deception and Hatred, the Mask of Vengeance became the last of the Oni Masks. Depictions in the Series Early Life At some point in time, the three Oni Masks were created in the Realm of Oni and Dragons by the Oni. They would eventually end up in the realm of Ninjago through unknown means, with the Oni Mask of Vengeance falling into the possession of Cyrus Borg, who hid the mask within a secret compartment within Borg Tower. Sons of the Overlord The Mask of Deception - Part I Members of the Sons of the Overlord, lead by Mr. E, infiltrate Borg Tower, which housed the Oni Mask of Vengeance. The Sons of the Overlord proceed to escape the building with the mask after triggering an alarm, but they are suddenly caught in a battle with Lloyd. While the other Sons of the Overlord members were swiftly beaten, Mr. E manages to escape from Lloyd with the Oni Mask of Vengeance in tow. The Jade Princess As the Sons of the Overlord attack the Royal Palace in hopes of securing the Oni Mask of Deception, Mr. E locates the Oni Mask of Deception at its display case. However, he is cornered by the Ninja. Unknown to the Ninja, Mr. E brought along the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, where it gives Mr. E two additional arms and swords. Mr. E then fights off the Ninja, eventually knocking them down after utilizing the mask's power to use Jay's Lightning against them. As Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception, Kai, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him, blasts a fireball at him, which ultimately shatters the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. The Oni and the Dragon Mr. E uses the Oni Mask of Vengeance to fight the Ninja while trying to escape. When fighting Lloyd, the latter manages to knock the mask of Mr. E's head, undoing the effects on him. However, Mr. E manages to escape with the mask with an undercover Zane, who saved him only to gain his trust. The Quiet One After the Sons of the Overlord reach the crashed Destiny's Bounty within Primeval's Eye, Killow and Mr. E both put on the Oni Masks of Deception and Vengeance on, respectively, when confronting the Ninja. Game of Masks In the midst of their standoff with the Ninja after Harumi escapes the Oni Temple with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Mr. E attempts to put on the Oni Mask of Vengeance, but is stopped by Zane. When the Sea Monster appears and fights the two factions, Mr. E uses the Oni Mask of Vengeance in combat. The Sons of the Overlord soon flee the scene with all three masks while the Ninja are dealing with the beast. Dread on Arrival The Oni Mask of Vengeance would be brought to the newly constructed Temple of Resurrection within the Royal Palace, where it would be used in the resurrection ritual with the other two masks. However, the Ninja would stop the ritual before it could be complete. The Ninjago police force soon arrives, arresting the Sons of the Overlord and presumably confiscating the masks. Hunted At some point, the Oni Masks were later recovered by the Sons of the Overlord. The Oni Mask of Vengeance would be returned back to Mr. E. Firstbourne Mr. E utilizes the Oni Mask of Vengeance while confronting the leading members of The Resistance following the discovery of the Ninjas' survival. Before he could do any harm, he is puntched by Karlof and the rest of The Resistance come to save Lloyd, Nya, Dareth, and Misako. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *122. "The Quiet One" *123. "Game of Masks" *125. "Dread on Arrival" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" Trivia *The Oni Mask of Vengeance was originally going to be called the "Oni Mask of Revenge". *During the ritual in "Dread on Arrival", the Oni Mask of Vengeance is referred to as "Clotho-venge" by Harumi. *In the Season 9 intro, Ultra Violet wears this mask despite not wearing it once during the season. *The Oni Mask of Vengeance is the only mask that is intact; the Mask of Deception was destroyed by Skylor with the Colossus and the Mask of Hatred was destroyed by Lloyd with the Battle Wagon. Its current location is unknown, as it has not been seen since the death of Mr. E. It has most likely been found and returned to its owner, Cyrus Borg, due to the Sons of the Overlord members being locked up in Kryptarium Prison. Gallery